1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for logging and diagnostics of telematics systems.
2. Related Art
Since its introduction in 1978 by Simon Nora and Alain Minc, telematics, e.g., the integration of telecommunications and informatics, has become very popular, especially in the context of automotive telematics, e.g., for application in vehicles. Applications of automotive telematics systems include automotive navigation systems using Global Positioning System technology, emergency warning systems for vehicles, both in vehicle-to-vehicle and in vehicle-to-infrastructure settings, emergency calling systems in the case of accident or breakdown of the vehicle, integrated hands-free cell phones, wireless safety communications, automatic driving assistance systems, mobile data, radio, and television, and vehicle tracking, e.g., as part of fleet management systems.